


Where We Were Born

by arrowinthesky (restfulsky5)



Series: Where We Were Born [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Harassment, jealous!Bones, sardines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfulsky5/pseuds/arrowinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the five-year mission, Jim decides to follow Bones home, hoping to figure out where they stand. He brings Spock along as a cover, and what happens next just might be the fault of his first.</p><p> </p><p>First of the Where We Were Born series, a collection of realizations and various firsts between Jim and Bones. Includes regular and AU one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Were Born

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one-shot in this series is the result of looking for some quick writing inspiration to give me a break from writing my stories under my other pseud. I admit that more ideas came to mind as I was writing, and that's why I decided to make a collection that could include these short stories of varying "firsts" when they come to mind. I hope you enjoy them. :) Rubyhair - thank you so much for reading over this and helping me fine tune some things. All remaining errors are mine! :)

"For your information, I do not cheat." Jim crossed his arms and sent a mock glare at the little girl who had finally found his ultimate hideout and dared to challenge his victory.

"Then how did you know about this place?" She accused, shining her flashlight briefly on him and his surroundings.

He huffed. "You mean you knew about it before?"

"Of course," she said, shrugging.

"Of course you did," he muttered.

Jim sighed. He would never fool this seven year old.

"And how did you ever get up here?" He asked, still skeptical.

"It's a secret." She narrowed her eyes at him with the intensity of her father. "Did Daddy tell you about my hiding spot?"

"Nope," Jim said with a smirk. "It was pure luck. Found it last year."

"You never lie to me, so I guess I'll have to believe you," she crossed her arms, looking petulantly at him. "Though I'm mad you almost won again." Jim did his best not to laugh. Joanna only managed to look sad whenever she was fully angry. "And now we're the last ones to dinner."

"I'll make it up to you, Jojo," Jim winked at her. "You can have my share of dessert."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear?" She instantly held out a crooked pinky and Jim hooked his pinky around hers. "There. You have my word, and I guess I better get out before we're in trouble for having too much fun." She scooted out of the hiding spot and disappeared.

Jim tried unfolding himself out of his cramped space but found that it was going to be a nearly impossible task. He only managed to slide himself to the open door. Groaning, he rested his head against the wall behind him. His crew would have to go on the five year mission without him after all.

"Uncle Jim? Are ya stuck?" She asked with wide-eyed concern as she stared up at him.

"My legs are asleep," he made a face at her. Maybe winning wasn't worth twisting himself up like this.

Jojo deflated a little in her worry for his well-being and rolled her eyes in a way that reminded Jim of her father. "That's all that's stopping you? Daddy was wrong about you, then."

"Wait. What?" Jim pulled one leg out from under him with a grunt.

"He says you don't believe in no-win scenarios," she announced, like a challenge. "Daddy also says that he doesn't believe in no-win scenarios now, too, because of you, and he was the better for it."

Jim dropped his hands, one leg out of his cubby hole in the wall behind the stairs and the other leg still stuck and uncomfortably asleep. He stared at her, the words drumming in his head. "He said that?'

Bones actually said that?

Jojo shrugged. "To Nana last night after you went to bed. He said some other things, too, but I can't tell you. I shouldn't have heard them."

Jim forced his other leg out, wincing at the pins and needle feeling as both legs dangled down. It was a scary four foot drop to the floor on unsteady feet. "Jojo, wasn't that after your bedtime? Way after your bedtime?"

She looked up at him worriedly. "I wanted to spend more time with daddy."

Even though it had been a school night, he just shot her a look as he somewhat gracefully - or mostly ungracefully - shimmied down from the hidey hole and stood. Jim couldn't get upset at her for wanting to spend time with Bones. Who was he to talk? He'd made every excuse possible to follow Bones here, even going as far as dragging Spock with him, and they only had two more months before the five year mission.

"I just stayed on the steps," she said, looking more worried. "I couldn't see nothin' Uncle Jim, I promise. Just heard Daddy and Nana talkin' lots."

"Come here, Jojo," he said softly. She ran the short distance of three steps to him, almost taking both of them down on his shaky legs. As soon as her arms slipped around him, he wrapped her in an even bigger hug.

"Don't tell my daddy, please Uncle Jim," she whispered, her voice almost unintelligible with her face smashed against him. "I'm gonna miss him and I'm gonna keep stayin' up until he leaves."

Jim chuckled. "At least you're honest, McCoy."

"Like you," she said, tipping her head back to look up at him. "You said you'd never lie to me."

"I won't," he said, his heart churning with a little bit of dread. Jojo was usually a happy, expressive child, and something in her eyes now unsettled him. He brushed her hair back, waiting.

It didn't take long. Her eyes sprung with tears. "I'm gonna really miss him, and it's going to hurt, like more than scraped knees or the time I broke my wrist kind of hurt. I just know it'll hurt like that."

His hand swept her hair back a second time. Nothing he could say would cure the ache in her heart.

"But...I think he has a job to do and he's the only one to do it." She lifted her chin with those words.

Jim's hand paused on her head. "Yeah?"

"He helps people. My daddy's the smartest doctor, Uncle Jim, and you'll need him. Others will need him." She sniffed and let go of him to wipe her nose with a sleeve. A few teardrops trailed down her cheek.

Jim wiped them away with his hand, slowly like he'd seen Bones do and also Nora. Carefully, because she was the last person on the face of this earth - in the universe - that he wanted to hurt. Not even Bones took that spot. His daughter did. Jojo. She was Bones' only child, his best friend's daughter, and therefore, someone to treat with the utmost care. He hated to see her cry and she rarely did, but he always wanted her to be honest with him. For people like Jim, who knew what it was like to hurt but hold back the tears or just pretend they weren't there, he understood her pain all too well. "You are very brave, Jojo. I don't know if I'm even half as brave as you are."

"At least Daddy has you." Her bottom lip wobbled. It stabbed his heart. How did McCoy ever manage to say no to this kid, ever? For anything? Jim certainly couldn't. God, he'd be a terrible father, indulging in sugar and hide and seek games with his children on a daily, maybe even hourly, basis. "At least...you'll be there. And Aunt Nyota and Uncle Spock, and...and...you. If you weren't, I wouldn't be brave."

"I'll be there for your daddy, I promise," he whispered. He didn't have any other promise better than that to give her. None.

She dragged her sleeve across her eyes again just as they both heard footsteps through the hallway.

Jim inclined his head. "I bet that's your dad."

She scrunched up her face in thought. "I'm goin' the other way. He hates to see me cry. He gets all sad with his eyes, like he's gonna to cry, too, and I don't want to make Daddy cry, Uncle Jim." Without another word, she took off in the opposite direction, a flurry of long brown hair and blue overalls. Jim stood, hand on his jaw as he watched her disappear around the corner. He gave a shake of his head before turning around.

Bones stopped several meters away. His eyes swept past Jim to the space behind him. "That was Jo with you? Those overalls of hers..."

Jim had to smile. "Make her look like an Iowan farm girl."

"They're her favorites. My tomboy daughter." Bones sighed and shook his head. "She's missing her dinner. So are you, for that matter."

Still thinking of what Jojo said, Jim didn't roll his eyes at Bones for reprimanding him about his eating habits. "You know us and hide and seek." Jim shrugged.

"You lost track of time and now your dinner's cold."

Jim doubted that his food was cold. Eleanora McCoy treated him like royalty these days, warming his plate and everything. Jim snorted. "I lost track of time and then lost my dessert."

"You abandoned your diet yesterday, so I'd say my daughter did ya a favor." McCoy looked at him with the expression of a smug doctor. "Or maybe it was the remnants of the brownies my mother made on your face?"

"Who said anything about me losing my dessert to Jojo?" Jim asked defensively. "And no one else was eating the brownies. They were fair game - and delicious. I couldn't stop myself."

"I love it when you admit to eating what you shouldn't," Bones smirked.

"Hey, I can admit when I've been indulgent," Jim said.

"Indulgent," Bones scoffed. "That's sugar-coating it, pun intended." Bones inclined his head towards the dining room. "Come on, kid. Spock said he had to leave in an hour, soon after we eat."

"Rachel and her brother, too?" Jim asked, allowing a little worry to bleed into his voice. Eleanora had invited her several of her neighbors to dine with them this evening, and Rachel and her brother were good neighbors to the McCoys. He'd give them that, at least.

"Spock and Brett are talking up a storm, and Jo wants to hang out with her friends some more, I imagine, but maybe. Why?" Bones frowned.

"Oh, no reason," Jim said, expecting the look Bones was giving him. He almost shivered thinking of how Brett's eyes followed him this entire afternoon. Like a starved, depraved animal and Jim was the prey.

Recalling how Brett had brushed against him in the hallway when the kids had tumbled out of a room after watching a movie, he did shiver. The man had actually touched Jim's hip, turning his hand around to do so so his fingers had touched him. It had been no accident.

Bones' face turned to stone. "Is that right. No 'no reason' leaves you tightly strung, Jim."

"It's nothing, Bones," Jim said, wishing he'd just kept his mouth shut. He began walking down the hallway towards the dining room.

"You'd have to be blind not to see how he looks at you," Bones said in a steely voice as he walked beside him, "I'm sorry, Jim. He's...changed the past few years. Don't know how Rachel puts up with him. I guess it's to be there to help raise his three children. I'll have to say something."

"It's not necessary. I'm a big boy."

"He used to be a quiet man, only a little unnerving. Now, he's too damn intense." Bones scowled.

"His wife left him with their three children to raise on his own," Jim defended.

"You're too nice," Bones scowled deepened.

"No, just..." Jim blinked his eyes and looked at the floor. His experiences this past year made him a little more compassionate, maybe. Just a little. "Let it go, Bones."

"You're not telling me something," Bones accused. "And I don't like it."

"Let it go for now. I'll..." Jim hesitated. "I'll talk to you later about it. Let it go, Bones."

Bones stared hard at him. "I'll try," he said.

Jim rolled his eyes and followed the doctor into the dining room. It didn't sound like Bones was going to try very hard. As Jim took his seat at the table, sequestered between Spock and Bones but right across Brett, Jim decided the universe was, once again, against him.

Bones sent him a discreet look when he, too, saw who Jim sat across, but Jim set his jaw. He was fine with the seating arrangements and didn't want to make trouble.

"Captain," Spock dipped his head in acknowledgment. "I assume, based on your late arrival, that you are the winner of the game."

Jim grinned and sipped on his water. "Not this time."

"I see," Spock said. Jim smiled wider when he heard just a hint of something close to laughter in the Vulcan's voice. "It is difficult to beat Miss McCoy."

"I wouldn't know," Jim grinned. "I still haven't beat her at anything."

"You don't lose very often, do you, Kirk?" Brett asked. As he smiled, his eyes roamed Jim's face.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Jim said. His smile fell, and he tried not to clench his teeth at the unwanted attention.

The others were involved in their own conversations, even Bones, as he discussed the upcoming five year mission with Rachel. The blonde was a sweet woman with a patient nature that rivaled the doctor's. That was the reason why Jim had decided to be halfway decent to the man across from him, a man undressing him with his eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Jim had picked most of his sexual partners with care. Gaila was one such example of that. Not counting his stepfather, the bastard, he'd also never been with a man. Not in the traditional sense, at least, which was also contrary to belief and something he'd never shared with anyone, not even with Bones. His stepfather had a lot to do with that fact. However, he'd been around plenty of men who'd wanted in his pants, and Brett reminded him of all of them. Bones said he'd changed, and Jim would take his word for it, that maybe the break up of his marriage made him unsteady. He'd hate to put himself in a position where something would happen, especially with Brett's kids needing their father, so he vowed to ignore the man as much as possible and not present an opportunity.

"So you know when to back down?" Brett asked, his voice smooth as he cut into his meat.

Spock sent the over-assertive neighbor a subdued, Vulcan glare, and Jim felt his own control slipping. He blamed it on the overall relaxed feeling he'd had coming here with Bones, spending time with Bones' mother and daughter, and anticipating something, _anything_ , happening between his CMO and himself. There'd been hints of Bones' interest in Jim for months, and Jim had recently decided to let down his guard as well. Something had happened between them since Jim had gone into the warp core, and he wanted to find out what that was before heading out into the black with his best friend.

"And yield to someone...more dominant than yourself?" Brett asked before taking a bite of his food.

One of those words ripped open a wound Jim had tried to heal years ago, and his head filled with images he'd rather not revisit. Now that was going a bit too far. Not only was the subject matter was inappropriate but it also was the most inappropriate time to flirt in this manner, in front of Mrs. McCoy and her other guests. Jim's control was still slipping, however, and he blamed it on the fact that guys like this irritated the hell out of him, especially now that he was on the other side of death. Spock shifted in his seat and his shoulder brushed against Jim's. Something passed through his mind. A sense of calmness, something to right his mind and get rid of his anger.

He breathed out slowly as Spock shifted again, moving so he was no longer in contact with Jim. The physical contact had been quick enough to give him clarity but unnoticeable to anyone else but the two of them. "As captain, it's my duty to weigh the consequences of my actions and then act accordingly."

Brett arched a brow. "So if I ask you on a date, you'll first weigh the consequences?"

Jim answered to keep both the man and conversation quiet. "Yes," he said curtly.

Brett smirked. "What if they are mostly positive?"

"It would be of no consequence as the captain is currently attached, Mister Mason," Spock stated.

Brett cocked an eye. "Is that so? That's not what I've seen or heard."

"Vulcans do not lie," Spock said.

Jim was confused. What was Spock doing?

"May I ask who has caught the captain's eye?"

"Indeed, you may. A doctor on his ship," Spock said.

Jim felt his face drain of color. He worked just as quickly to fix that, not wanting Brett to see his reaction. It'd just feed his interest. Give him more to drill Jim about. What the ever loving...? That wasn't subtle at all, and how did Spock know that Jim liked "a doctor," anyway?

Jim tried not to look at "a doctor" beside him, but he couldn't help himself. Bones was so nice to look at. Luckily, Bones was otherwise occupied with his ongoing conversation. Unluckily, Brett saw where his gaze had traveled.

"Wow," Brett said, blinking. "I didn't know...wow."

Jim sucked in a breath and looked away from Bones. Brett looked down at his food, and that was that. The overzealous neighbor turned his attention to another of Nora's guests. Jim turned and stared at Spock. He hadn't known either. He leaned in towards his first officer. "Do you mind explaining that," he hissed quietly.

Spock took a sip of his own water and returned Jim's look unapologetically. "If I may use a Terran colloquialism, you are easy to read, captain."

Jim sank back in his seat, contemplating how easy to read he was, exactly. That fact was very important. Very. And bad. Did Spock mean in a social setting, like this? Or as he commanded his ship? If he was that transparent, he shouldn't even be captain.

But then Spock continued. "It was first observed by myself, and then Nyota, followed by Lieutenant Sulu."

"What?" Jim whispered. "You've all...discussed this?"

"Indeed."

Jim's mouth dropped open. "When? Over coffee? Reports? Fencing? Tea and crumpets?"

"As we returned from the last diplomatic mission," Spock said.

"So, just you three...know...about Bones?" Jim hissed again.

"Negative. All of your senior command crew are presently aware, captain."

Jim suppressed a groan. "Just great. Juuuust great."

"You say that with sarcasm when it needs not to be," Spock said quietly.

"And why would I not be sarcastic about the fact that you all know who I am...who I'm...." At that, Jim did groan. "Never mind."

"Captain, do not worry," Spock said in a soft voice. "None of us have discussed it since, and none of us are inclined to openly and regularly discuss your private life."

Jim glared at him. Everyone on his ship was probably aware of Jim's feelings except maybe Bones himself. Now slightly grumpy, Jim did not speak much during the rest of the meal. Brett didn't speak to Jim again, either, at least not until dinner was over and Jim found himself surrounded by the neighbors' children and Joanna, who were all bored.

"Will you play a game with us, Uncle Jim? Please?" Joanna begged him. "Uncle Jim, you're the funnest to play games with."

In spite of the presence of the McCoys' neighbor, Jim tried making a generous and very unselfish decision. He had a feeling it'd end up badly for him, but he made the decision almost immediately. He'd do it for Jojo and Bones. "Okay," he said. He took a breath. "Sardines?"

A chorus of children rang around him. "Woah, woah," he said, taking stock of the multiple participants for the first time. He began to count small people's heads. "One, two, three...four..." He frowned. "Five...six...seven...eight?" He stared at them, confused. He'd thought between Jojo and the neighbor kids, there were only four, but the number had doubled since then? "Did someone have more babies in the last hour?"

Rachel came beside him, chuckling. "Captain Kirk, a few of the other kids on the street heard of Joanna's famous uncle and stopped over. I hope the extra children aren't a problem. And Joanna convinced two of our friends to join in as well."

"Oh. No, it's no problem. Of course not." He began to slightly panic. Where could eight people hide in one spot in this house? "I guess...I'll go first and...you, Adam. You can hide in a second spot." He pointed at a tall boy in front, hoping he got the name right. "We'll make it more interesting this way, alright?"

The child nodded eagerly. "Yes, Captain Kirk."

"That sounds fine, doesn't it," Brett smiled at his own children. "Then, we'll come find you. Go on and wait in the front living room."

As the children ran and squealed, Jim turned around and headed further down the hall. Brett followed and reached out and clutched Jim's arm. Jim jerked back in instinct but the other man's steely grip held him.

"Hey, man," Brett said, not backing up or letting go of Jim. "I just wanted to say you are a good uncle to Joanna."

"I try," Jim clipped. He shifted his stance. It was enough to give anyone else the signal to let go, but Brett held on. His grip turned gentle, however, like a caress, and his hand slid down Jim's forearm, pausing to encircle his wrist. Jim stiffened at the unwanted skin-to-skin contact that most likely would leave a bruise on his wrist.

"Let go of me," Jim gritted. He forced himself not to react and make a scene. He couldn't with eight children possibly behind them.

"I'm not doing anything." Brett smiled again. "Perhaps you are looking at things the wrong way, Jim."

As Brett denied his actions, Jim's stomach twisted violently. Brett sounded just like someone he used to know a long, long time ago.

"Brett?" Rached called behind Jim. "Oh, there you are."

Jim suppressed his relief at the interruption and narrowed his eyes at Brett. "Let go," he hissed, hoping Rachel couldn't see what her brother was doing.

Brett let go and cocked his head. "You better hide," he said casually. "You don't have much time."

Jim clamped his mouth shut, wanting to scrub his skin clean of that contact and his ears clean of all the innuendos. They drudged up too many memories. The other man smiled once more and began walking towards his sister before Jim could get in a word edgewise. Jim closed his eyes, grimacing. He'd no idea he would have to put up with something like this here at the McCoys' house of all places. It wasn't new, but that had been years ago. Still, it wasn't something he really wanted to deal with. Jim sighed and walked swiftly through the halls, distracting the kids who may be peering around the corner with his footsteps clamoring around the house. But then he found his spot. It was perfect, just as before.

Jim waited. Five minutes passed by. He was good at guessing the time as he sat in dark places. Dark places hadn't exactly been all peaches and cream in his book, or at least in the history of his young life, except for this one. This one, in its own way, made the other dark places a little less scary. This one reminded him of the McCoys, of Bones, and that alone was enough to make the dark place a shining memory. He held his breath when a body made its way into the cramped hiding spot.

"Jojo?" Jim whispered. "This spot's hardly big enough for me. I know it's sardines, but...you do remember how last time my legs fell asleep? This time it's my arms."

The body moved through the complete darkness and closed the small door behind it. It then ventured several feet into the cubby hole towards Jim. The scent of aftershave wafted his way. He thought it was Bones' aftershave, but he couldn't be sure, not with Nora's guests also here. Jojo had twisted those few adults' arms like a pro to participate. His guest certainly wasn't Jojo. He could now make out the outline of an adult-sized form.

"Who is it?" Jim whispered.

The form remained quiet. To his chagrin, Jim shivered. There simply wasn't anything more unsettling than a wordless, unknown person nestling up to him in the dark. He strained to hear their breathing pattern. It was heavy but not hurried. Steady. It was undeniably steady.

It had to be him, had to be Bones. _Please not Brett, Please not Brett._ Jim pleaded silently. "Brett?"

The body said nothing but after a few seconds, it scooted even closer and when it rubbed against his arm, Jim flinched back. He didn't smell just Bones anymore. It was something else he couldn't put a finger on. His heart dropped. More than likely, this meant Brett, playing some mind game with him. _Shit_.

He spoke above a whisper, hoping someone would hear him. "Dammit, stay back, will you? I can't see a thing in here!"

There was a brief silence, and then, "Boo!"

Jim jerked back at the abrupt but familiar voice. His head thumped against the wall. He groaned. Who knew hide-n-seek could be so brutal. "What the hell, Bones!" He complained. "Don't you know how creepy that was? To play sardines in the dark and not say a single - "

He was stopped suddenly when a hand slipped behind his neck, holding him securely. It was a strong hand, a hand like Brett's, but knowing that it was Bones, Jim didn't panic. Yet, his heart thumped wildly in expectation. He almost knew before it happened and then it did happen. Warm lips kissed him silent, the soft lips of the one person Jim couldn't get out of his mind. A faint moan rose in Jim's throat as the doctor's lips roamed over his mouth in tender possessiveness.

Jim lost all train of thought except this - this was his first kiss with his best friend and it was the most perfect thing he'd ever experienced.

"Jim," Bones whispered after a moment. "I think.."

"Mmph?" Jim murmured, eagerly pressing his own lips against the doctor.

"I think we waited way too long to do this," the doctor breathed.

"Yeah," Jim couldn't help but laugh. "I think we did."

Bones' reply to that was to kiss Jim as thoroughly as possible, their tongues probing in each other's mouths, but perhaps Bones even deeper. As Bones' arms went around him, sliding down his back, Jim sensed something powerful from Bones, something he wasn't used to sensing from anyone in this type of intimate setting - dominance. He'd mostly always been the one in control and thought he'd liked it that way. Jim realized very quickly, however, that he liked this way more, with Bones.

It took him back to Brett's question, and Jim wanted to laugh at the irony. Of course he'd yield to a more dominant party, if indeed it was the right time, and now was the right time and with the right person. It was with someone he trusted. He didn't think it would always be like this, but a joint effort or Jim in Bones' position. But, for the time being Jim wrapped his arms around the doctor and relaxed under Bones' hands and lips. He wanted Bones to explore with that need he was sensing from him. At first it was gentle and cautious, and even Jim's hand came up and timidly touched Bones' face. He stroked the doctor's cheek with his fingers, appreciating the prickly feel of his five o'clock shadow underneath his fingertips. But when the doctor's lips traveled down his neck, Jim was forced to arch his neck. He sat, leaning halfway against Bones, stretched out for him as much as possible in this cramped space. His heart raced as he offered himself so vulnerably, and especially when Bones' nibbled at a spot that sent a wave of unexpected pleasure through his body. "Oh," he said, gasping. "I...Bones..."

Bones drew a sharp breath. "I'm getting carried away. Are you comfortable with this?" He asked carefully.

"I'm fine." Jim closed his eyes, smiling. ""salright with me."

"You're gorgeous, Jim," Bones whispered, as he went back to kissing him. "Even in the dark."

Jim couldn't speak, but he loved the way that Bones had taken the initiative. He loved the way that the doctor had taken a chance in the dark, the darkness stripping Jim of anything that would get in the way of this. _Feeling_ this. "God, Bones," he breathed between the tender kisses Bones planted along his body.

"Shut up, Jimmy, and let me enjoy you in the peace and quiet," Bones murmured into his skin.

He did, but then he pulled back again. "When...why?"

"You don't want me to kiss you?" The doctor said quietly after his mouth moved off Jim's collarbone.

"I do want you. I want nothing else...but, when?"

"I've wanted to do this for months, especially when you began giving me signals," Bones said with a dry chuckle. "But it was tonight, at dinner, when I finally worked up the nerve, listening to Brett..."

"You heard that?" Jim grimaced.

"Yes," Bones said hotly. "All of it, including what Spock said. And I had a mind to punch Brett right there."

Spock had broken the ice for both of them. "Huh."

"Spock sure opened a can of worms," Bones grumbled.

"He noticed when a certain doctor got a little green, himself."

"Brett didn't know when to stop."

Jim fell quiet. They both did. But only for a moment. Ironically, the neighbor had also given Bones a push in Jim's direction. "It's dark in here," Jim whispered. "I want to see you."

No sooner had the words left Jim's lips than the doctor's arm snaked its way around Jim's back again in the cramped space. Jim was pressed against the doctor. Their lips smashed against each other, desperate and wanting. He'd waited for months to be like this with Bones, but he had to admit to himself that it was almost too much, especially with the reminders of his past this evening.

But when the doctor's hands swept through Jim's hair, pulling Jim closer for more, his suppressed hunger for Bones swept over him. Jim let out a whimper. He was safe here, with Bones.

"Bones," Jim whispered. Bones' lips covered his mouth, lingering there, kissing him slowly and gently as if he was savoring Jim. Jim held the front of Bones' shirt with a fist. His heart was bursting open. He'd never felt like this. Pulled apart. Put back together. Lost. Found. By Bones. _His_ Bones. By mere kisses.

After a moment, Bones broke away, breathing heavily. "I think I like where we are right now," Bones said. "You, all damsel in distress like in the dark, thinking I was Brett. I don't think your imagination has slowed down yet, Jimmy."

"That wasn't very nice of you," Jim whispered, just now noticing how Bones' hand draped along his waist. "But I liked it."

Bones made a noncommittal noise in his throat. "You and your drama. You follow me here, bringing Spock along as some sort of moral support or distraction from your real intentions..."

Jim smirked. He really couldn't deny any of that.

"...and then attract the attention of the neighbor. What do you think that did to me?"

"Made you jealous?"

"Damn right, it did."

"Where are they all, by the way?" Jim whispered.

"My mama sent them outside to play, instead, after they found Adam. I told her I needed to speak with you and figured you'd hide here, making sure no one except Joanna could find you. That was a good plan."

"It's been a little too close for comfort with Brett," Jim said in disgust.

"He made a pass at you before the game started, didn't he?" Bones asked roughly.

"If I said no would you believe me?" Jim asked.

"Hell, no," Bones said firmly. "Jim, I can tell when things upset you. Do not hide this from me."

Jim heart continued to pound. "Yes," he admitted. "He touched me earlier and then...yes, right before the game."

"Wait...twice?" Bones asked in a hushed voice. "Jim, this is unacceptable. It should be reported."

Jim shook his head though Bones couldn't see.

The hand around his waist tightened. "He'll have no reason to try it again," Bones promised. "I'm not letting it go this time, Jim. I've known him long enough to try to talk to him before he leaves, at least. His behavior has been inappropriate and I'm afraid things could get out of hand if I don't say something. I'm also not letting go of you even when we get out of here."

"You mean _if_ we get out of here. Do you know how small this cubby hole actually is?" Jim huffed.

"No, I was too damn focused on getting to you that I didn't notice how it smashed my bones and insides together as the wall and sides scraped my oversized body, like I'd consumed some fool thing that read 'eat me,'" Bones complained.

"Well, this isn't Wonderland. You got to make the first move, you know. Be brave."

"I thought I just did that," Bones said with a smirk in his voice. "Crawling in after you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Guess I'm the damsel then, even though you were the one who scared me in the first place."

"Guess so," Bones drawled. "I kinda like being the knight in shining armor. It's a bit of a switch for us, captain."

He liked Bones being the knight too, and he was also glad Bones couldn't see him blush in the darkness. Jim cleared his throat. "You're stalling. Get a move on, McCoy."

"I can't."

Jim sighed. "Just...twist your body and wriggle yourself out of here. Who cares if it's not pretty. I don't. I've already seen you at your worst, and I still like you. Next time you play hide-and-seek or sardines you'll know what you're in for."

"Next time? I'm a doctor, not a pretzel," Bones grumped. "There is no next time."

"Not even for Joanna?" Jim asked brightly.

"No, because I have an excuse. I'm old."

"I'm sorry, but you've used that excuse one too many times. It doesn't work anymore." Jim pushed on him with his shoulder and then with his foot. "Besides, we need to spend time with Jojo tonight. That is, if you can drag your bones out of here, old timer."

"I'm not that old," Bones muttered.

The doctor made his way out, and Jim soon sat on the edge. His legs dangled like before, when he'd been talking with Joanna, and he stared at the man he'd been kissing, particularly taken by Bones' ruffled hair and the warm, glazed eyes which fixated on him in return. "Do I look as debauched as you?" Jim asked innocently.

"Worse," Bones said without any hesitation.

"Good." Jim smiled and jumped down. The doctor silently took Jim's hand. Their hands intertwined, they walked away as if nothing had ever changed between them.


End file.
